


Master Kogha And Respect

by Timekeeper_Fandom



Series: The Vault Of Assorted OC Fics [4]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Magic, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timekeeper_Fandom/pseuds/Timekeeper_Fandom
Summary: “The fact that anyone respects Kogha will forever amaze me.” Faron chuckled, watching the “Master Of The Yiga Clan” fight with his own clone that he created.“Indeed. If I had to pick a leader, Sooga would have been a much better alternative.” Astor agreed, rubbing his already tired eyes.“...What the hell is he doing?” The giant Gerudo noted when Kohga turned to face the two, dark red sparks of energy sparkling off him.The only thing Faron paid attention too was Sooga screaming “MOVE!” as he grabbed Astor and dove out of the way of a massive red beam of energy.—————————————————————————————————————————Evil!AU Faron watches with Astor as they find out why everyone respects Master Kohga. Art and More is up on my Instagram, FandomLoreArt.
Series: The Vault Of Assorted OC Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035162
Kudos: 13





	Master Kogha And Respect

  
You would think sparring with the Yiga Clan would be quite educational.

After all, the Yiga Clan was the largest rebellion against the royal family, and Hylia herself.

Nope.

It was just Faron and Astor watch as Kohga threw a hissy fit, and Sooga trying to calm him down.

”This is ridiculous...” Astor grumbled, having two miniature hollows, Urbosa and Daruk, duel silently next to them. The prophet tried to pay no mind to the tantrum the Yiga Clan leader was throwing. “Honestly- no, that one needs more durability-“ His own thoughts about the Yiga were washed away as he was swept up into his own training, watching as Urbosa was struck down by the Hollow Goron.

Faron had always found it amusing.

If Astor ever started yelling at him about being reckless (the damn hypocrite who didn’t take care of himself); Faron would just offer to give him more details about his Hollow Orb, or even charge it with more Malice.

”Are we- Are we not gonna talk about this?” Faron chuckled, watching the fight between Kohga and his right-hand man. “This is the most stupidest thing to ever occur under the sun.” He shook Astor’s shoulder, snapping the prophet out of his stupor as the two watched Kohga charge at one of the bladmasters, tripping and getting stuck into the sand. Faron couldn’t control himself as he let out a broken wheeze, erupting into laughter as he clutched his scarred stomach and hunched over onto his knees. Astor stifled a laugh, covering his mouth and muttering “don’t laugh“ constantly. 

“How have we not been caught yet?” Astor wondered aloud, rubbing his temples in a mix of awe and confusion. “He’s the stupidest person on the earth, yet somehow runs a rebellion? I don’t get it.” Faron just wheezed, stumbling back up, easily passing Astor in height (The prophet was 5’6”, while the Gerudo was 6’1”), and trying to still regain his breath.

”I-In my opinion-“ The Gerudo chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, amused by the whole scenario. “-My o-opinion... Okay. In my opinion, The Yiga is a glorified fanclub.”

“Makes sense.” Astor responded bluntly, smirking as Kohga collapse onto the sand again, face-planting. The two could hear the wail of anger from the whole 20 meters away, causing Faron to explode in laughter again. “God, this is ridiculous.”

“The fact that anyone respects Kogha will forever amaze me.” Faron chuckled, watching the “Master Of The Yiga Clan” then fight with his own clone that he created. 

“Indeed. If I had to pick a leader, Sooga would have been a much better alternative.” Astor agreed, rubbing his already tired eyes.

“...What the hell is he doing?” The giant Gerudo noted when Kohga turned to face the two, dark red sparks of energy sparkling off him.

The only thing Faron paid attention too was Sooga screaming “MOVE!” as he grabbed Astor and dove out of the way of a massive red beam of energy.

Faron slid across the sand, feeling the scrapes of rocks and sand against his back as he protectively blocked Astor from the ground with his body. He heard the splintering of wood and rocks crumbling and a massive explosion, light causing him to close his eyes. He felt himself slid slower and slower, head bonking against the stone wall, causing him to groan in pain. It wasn’t a deadly hit, but it still hurt. Astor blinked, rolling off Faron’s chest, trying to regain his breath (Faron had literally tackled him out of the way).

”What the FUCK, Kohga?!” Faron felt himself scream, voice hoarse from the swirling dust around. He only saw the blurred outline of the Yiga Master giving him the bird, cussing the two out. “Oh shit wait- You good?” The gerudo glancing down at Astor, who clutched his Hollow Orb as he turned over onto his side, coughing.

”A little warning would be nice...” The prophet groaned, shaking and clutching his mechanical weapon protectively. Faron gawked, black eyes widening in pure anger and confusion.

”WHAT?! WOULD YOU PREFER IF I LET YOU GET HIT BY THAT DAMN BLAST?!” Faron screamed, in a mix of emotions. He gestured towards to the explosion location, the entrance to the hideout, as rocks were missing, splintered spiderwebs of cracks covering the majority of the wall. The wooden entrance was splintered, broken beyond disarray. It would have to be replaced completely. Astor stumbled upward, glancing over at the damaged entryway, eyes going wide as he surveyed the damage.

”I-I- how- what? HOW-?! The prophet gawked, baggy eyes wide in a mix of shock. He turned over to face the Yiga Master, gesturing towards the entrance. “WHAT IN THE NAME OF HYLIA WAS THAT?!” Faron chuckled, knowing how angry he had to be to curse under Hylia’s name.

”The hell did you say about me?! I’ll kick your ass, you underdeveloped bokoblin!” Kohga hissed, arms flailing in anger as Sooga tried desperately to calm him down, blocking him from charging at the duo with his arm.

”...So that’s why the respect him...” Faron snorted, amused and concerned, wincing as the stinging pain from numerous scrapes against his bare back began to hit him.

Astor facepalmed as Kohga beaned the Gerudo in the head with a Mighty Banana.

That day, Astor and Faron discovered why people actually respect Kohga.

They feared his quote, “Big Glowy Blast”.


End file.
